5e Druid
Circle of the Coven Those of Circle of the Coven are druids who search for the darker powers to supplement their power in nature. Often referred to as witches the members of the Circle of the coven choose to expand their power with study and use spell books to expand their knowledge of magic. Circle of the Coven Features Coven Magic At 2nd level through your coven you get access to a spellbook that contains 2 1st level warlock spells of your choice. When you gain a level in this class you may choose a warlock spell of 1st level or higher for which you have spell slots for and add it to your book. These spells are druid spells for you and when you prepare spells for the day you can prepare spells from your spellbook as if they were spells from the druid spell list. If you lose your spellbook may perform a special ritual that costs 100 gold times your druid level in materials and takes 8 hours to perform. When the ritual is complete you get a new spellbook with all the spell you chose before and your old spellbook shrivels to dust. Additionally, when you join this circle you learn warlock cantrip of your choice except Eldritch Blast, it is druid spell for you. Witch's Familiar At 2nd level you know the Find Familiar spell and you always have it prepared, and it doesn’t count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. In addition to its normal effects after you finish a long rest while you have a familiar you may choose a druid spell of 5th level or lower you know and store it on your familiar until you finish your next long rest. Doing so does not cost you a spell slot. Your familiar may cast this spell once as if you cast it, though the point of origin is your familiar instead. Also, your familiar has bonus health equal to your druid level + your Wisdom modifier. Witch's Curse At 6th level you know the Bestow Curse spell and you always have it prepared. This doesn’t count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. When you cast Bestow Curse and you use your familiar’s reaction to deliver the spell, as a part of the same reaction your familiar may move 15 ft without provoking attacks of opportunity. When choosing the nature of the curse you may chose 2 of the presented options instead of 1. Coven Casting At 10th level you pick 3 spells with the ritual tag from any spell lists, you can ritual cast these spells at any time even if you don’t have them prepared. In addition, when you start ritual casting a spell, other spell casters within 15 ft. of you may join you in the ritual reducing the casting time by 2 minutes per additional person to a minimum casting time of the spells original casting time. Participants cannot move more than 15 ft. from you and must spend their action each turn aiding the ritual or the spell fails. Witchcraft At 14th level when you finish a long rest you may store 2 5th level or lower spells into your familiar instead of 1 when finishing a long rest. Also, creatures have disadvantage on their saving throw against the Bestow Curse spell when you cast it. Circle of Veloria The storm devastates the countryside. The drought withers plants to husks. The fire reduces all in its path to cinders. Druids of the Circle of Veloria embrace the elements of the natural world, and in the constant cycle of death and rebirth they find strength. The circle’s oldest members are terrifying agents of ruin, each wielding destructive powers of nature at their employ. As a member of the Circle of Veloria, your magic is influenced by such forces, as you reap power from the elements. Circle of Veloria Features Ruinous Cantrip When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you gain one of the following cantrips: chill touch, fire bolt, or shocking grasp. The cantrip counts as a druid spell for you. Whenever you deal damage with this cantrip, you add your Wisdom modifier as bonus damage. Elemental Form Starting at 2nd level, you gain the ability to use your Wild Shape to transform into an Elemental Form, causing your skin to change into a primordial mass. Your new form is appears as a hybrid humanoid and elemental, perhaps mistaken for a fey or demon by an observer. Your armor and clothing are merged into your new appearance, but carried weapons, shields, and items may still be used by it. While transformed, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier and you have advantage on saving throws against fire, lightning, and necrotic damage. Otherwise, your game statistics remain the same. Transforming in this manner does not change your hit points or Hit Dice. While transformed, you can continue to cast spells and speak, although your voice becomes echoed and guttural. Weapon of Ruin Starting at 6th level, you can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to empower a melee weapon you wield. While a weapon is empowered, it becomes a magic weapon with a +1 bonus to attack rolls and deals an additional 1d4 fire, lightning, or necrotic damage per spell level of the expended spell slot. This damage type is chosen when the spell slot is spent. The weapon remains empowered for 1 minute or until you lose your concentration (as if you were casting a concentration spell). Cycle of Seasons At 10th level, you gain the ability to tap into the balance between life and death, as one creature's winter becomes your spring. Whenever a creature within 30 feet of you that is not an undead or construct is slain, you can use your reaction or bonus action to regain 2 hit points per druid level. You can use this feature once at 10th level and twice starting at 15th level. You regain expended uses of this feature after a long rest. Force of Nature At 14th level, you become the embodiment of nature’s destructive power. When you use your action to cast a druid spell while in your elemental form, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Circle of the Hive Hiveminds deal with insects, most likely with hive insects, such as bees. Over the course of life they become move vermin-like and gain abilities related to insects. Verminlord At 2nd level you can summon a swarm of insects as an animal companion. You can choose the type of insect the swarm is composed of, but it will not change any of the mechanics of the swarm. Your animal companion gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you. The swarm companion loses its Multiattack action, if it has one. The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own.Your swarm companion has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level. Your companion uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, a swarm companion also adds its proficiency bonus to its AC and to its damage rolls. Your swarm companion gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. It also becomes proficient with all saving throws. For each level you gain after 2nd, your swarm companion gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your companion’s abilities also improve. Your companion can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your companion can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature unless its description specifies otherwise. Insectile Senses At 6th level you gain blindsight to 10 ft., and you gain darkvision to 60 ft. If you already have darkvision, your darkvision range extends by 60 ft. Insectile Instincts At 10th level you develop the instincts of survival that are ingrained into most insects. Your AC when not wearing armor equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Wisdom modifier, and your Initiative bonus equals your Dexterity modifier + your Wisdom modifier. Vermin Shape Starting at 14th level, you can Wild Shape into an umber hulk, a young remorhaz, or a tlincalli. Category:5e Classes and Archetypes